The white raven
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Law saw her in a bar. She saw him from across the room. One-shot
**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter**

* * *

Start

* * *

My fingers ghosted over the strings of the guitar as I lost myself in the music I created. The bar scene was one I was used to even if it was still a shock to the system after being unceremoniously dropped onto the beach of this somewhat warm island in the north blue by a rather bitchy woman in gold. It had been close to six months and I was still trying to get over the fact I was finally free of those bigoted assholes back in magical britain all because of someone who hated me pushed me through the veil. The thought made me want to smile, but I pushed it away as I continued to sing.

* * *

Law walked into the bar his crew had chosen and almost immediatly stopped upon hearing the singing voice.

 _It's been years_

 _Since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

Law's eyes went to the white haired beauty with the almost melancholy voice sitting on the stage.

 _You always choose to stay_

 _Spend your nights keeping me away_

 _You think you stand a chance to last_

 _Against the ghosts of your past?_

Her eyes were half-lidded, but he could see the spark of emerald green. How could a human have such gem-like eyes?

 _It's been years_

 _Since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

 _Should have left me to decay_

 _Finding me was your worst mistake_

 _And I've found my new obsession_

 _Now it's just you and me._

Her lips turned into a ghost of a smile as her eyes seemed to focus on his.

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight._

He noticed the scars that ran across her face. They told a story of someone who'd been through hardships.

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night._

He moved towards a seat as Bepo placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't take his eyes off the woman.

 _I hear you breathing in your room_

 _Now don't you panic_

 _It'll all be over soon_

 _And you can play your little games all day_

 _You'll never be free._

Her voice struck something deep inside of him.

 _You block me out all you want_

 _But I hear the sound_

 _The echo of a "hello"_

 _I'll come back around._

She seemed fragile, yet as her eyes opened; he knew she wasn't.

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight._

They gleamed with a fire that seemed to call to him.

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night._

The woman's eyes seemed to lock on his own.

 _(2x)No happy ending_

 _Will ever find you_

 _All of these ghosts are_

 _From deep inside you._

It seemed as if he couldn't rip his eyes away from her.

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight._

Why?

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night_

 _(You won't last the_ night)  
 **(Salvaged by** **NateWantsToBattle)**

Her voice hung in the air and the bar was quiet for a few moments before suddenly cheers filled the air.

* * *

I leaned against the wall with a glass of vodka in hand and watched the patrons move about. The bartender looked over at me and murmured, "The one in the corner among those boiler suited men is looking at you."

I turned my head and caught those interesting grey eyes. I smirked at the man and raised my glass to him before turning back to the bartender, "He's hot."

"He's a pirate," The bartender drawled out.

"So?" The bartender frowned at me, "Mark. He's hot,"

"I agree, but you should stay away from pirates sweetheart," The bartender warned, "They never bring anything good,"

"Yet I find myself disagreeing," I downed my vodka and held out my glass, "Pirates bring adventure and I'd rather like an adventure,"

* * *

I found a glass being handed to me and offered the man a smirk. He gave me an answering one, "You have an amazing voice."

"And you are hot, Mr. Pirate," I took the glass as he chuckled, "May I ask why you bought me a drink?"

"I wished to start a conversation," He replied as I lifted the glass to my lips, "What is your name?"

"It's rude to ask for ones name when you haven't given your own," I pointed out, "Though I'll forgive you because of the drink," I took a sip and hummed softly, "The names Raven,"

"An odd name for someone with hair like yours," He pointed out, "My name is Trafalgar Law,"

I offered the man a smile and held out my hand. He took it in his and brought it up to his lips. I resisted the urge to shiver at the sparks came from the contact, "A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Warm breath tickled the back of my hand as soft lips caressed the skin there, "Might I inquire how such a person like you ended up in a bar like this?"

"I owe the owner a debt," I answered and took my hand away, "And you?"

"My crew chose this place," He seemed slightly annoyed.

"Dislike bars?" I asked with a slightly amused smile.

He snorted and shook his head, "I would prefer it if they wouldn't spend so much money on conquests that they'll either end up forgetting or end up failing to get."

I giggled softly at the dry tone. Law smirked at me, "You are an interesting man."

"And you are an interesting woman," He replied.

 **End**


End file.
